


Quien fuera...

by ToboeX



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToboeX/pseuds/ToboeX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonreíste.<br/>Y en ese entonces creí que… no sé, que tal vez…<br/> </p><p>… era a mí a quien mirabas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quien fuera...

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Hey, que hay herman@s?
> 
> Pues, creo que.... dejaré mi fic aquí :P
> 
> No se me ocurre nada bueno que escribir, a parte de que los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor y que hace poco conocí esta página.
> 
> En fin.
> 
> Gracias por leer.

**Capítulo I**

**… el chico de los calzoncillos naranja.**

Cuando le conoció tenía el cabello afeitado,  los pies descalzos,  los pantalones abajo y a un chico de rodillas frente a su entrepierna.

Su intención había sido la de refrescarse después de un entrenamiento en la pista de carreras. Nada importante, sólo para matar el tiempo después de terminar un examen que le había llevado menos de lo esperado. Creía que el alumnado se encontraba en clases o – como la mayoría –  rumbo a sus casas después de un día más de escuela.   Pero entrar a los vestidores, y encontrarse con aquella escenita tan pronto dio vuelta por esos casilleros, fue inesperado.

Era la última hora de un viernes por la tarde, nadie que conociera se quedaría ni un minuto más cuando el comienzo del fin de semana parecía próspero.

Nadie, excepto él y el par de chicos que le miraban desde aquella – suponía – incómoda posición.

Pero no les conocía, ni siquiera recordaba haberles visto alguna vez. Aunque eso pareció ser lo de menos. El chico de rodillas se puso de pie, interponiéndose en su campo visual para  ocultar a su compañero, y entre parloteos  y  movimientos erráticos de manos y cabeza, negó algo que a Sasuke no le había cruzado por la cabeza hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo partícipe – sin quererlo – de un momento íntimo.

 “¡ _Oh, no, no, no, no!  ¡No es lo que crees!”_ repitió con voz desesperada y Sasuke supuso que aquella nueva negación se debía a un cambio repentino en su aspecto. Un pequeño sobresalto, tras su aparente indiferencia, cuando sin quererlo sus cejas se alzaron ligeramente.

Era eso o porque temía haber sido descubiertos por un extraño que podía ventilar su secreto – si es que lo era – con el resto del alumnado; o peor aún, avisarle a algún profesor que en los vestidores  del ala norte, durante las últimas horas de la tarde, mientras las actividades del día se agotaban, el par de  incómodos personajes daba rienda suelta a su  no tan aceptable idilio.

 Pero nadie se revolcaba – aunque en ese tiempo creyó que podrían haberlo hecho de no estar él – ni Sasuke era un lengua suelta.

Ya sabía cómo eran las personas con respecto a ese tipo de… inclinaciones. Incluso a él no le parecía algo agradable a la vista. Pero tampoco era su problema. Si querían follar que lo hicieran, pero no en su presencia ni mucho menos cuando el otro chico no parecía ni remotamente avergonzado.

 

Y aquello le molestaba.

Estaba hecho un saco de huesos. Sus brazos eran muy delgados, no tenía cejas – o eran muy tenues para percatarse de ellas a simple vista – y  su piel pálida le daba un aspecto enfermizo. En comparación con el otro  que no dejaba de parlotear, ese chico parecía que con hablar se le iría el aire. Podían notarse como los huesos de la clavícula  le sobresalían  bajo la camisa desabotonada y desfajada que llevaba, sin contar que le quedaba grande y  lo hacía verse más pequeño; y las ojeras, aunque apenas perceptibles, le marchitaban el rostro. Nunca se lo dijo, pero le había causado  una contradicción funesta. Como si temiera que se desmoronase frente sus ojos… al mismo tiempo  que ansiaba verle caer, para ser él quien barriera con sus despojos.

¿Qué sentido tenía eso?

Ninguno, comparado con la lástima  que debió haber provocado en los demás.

O la repulsión.

_Bendita sea la naturaleza humana._

Sin embargo, en ese momento, no pensaba más que en su posición.

¿Por qué tenía que ser Sasuke el que se sintiera levemente incómodo y no ese otro chico? Ya su pareja – Novio, compañero, ¿Cómo debía referirse a ellos? – había mostrado algo de resignación, ¿Por qué entonces él no se mostraba igual? ¿Acaso era alguna clase de pervertido que disfrutaba con el exhibicionismo?

De haber tenido el control de la situación, se hubiera regodeado por haberles puesto en ridículo – sin ni siquiera intercambiar palabras – y les daría la espalda airoso, con la conciencia tranquila y el temple inquebrantable. Como se suponía debían ser las cosas.

_Lo echaste a perder._

De haber advertido aunque sea una pequeña demostración de remordimiento por parte del otro, posiblemente, en ese instante,  Sasuke se hubiera marchado complacido.

 

_Lo jodiste por completo._

 

Pero los ojos azules le miraron sin ninguna emoción en particular.

 

…

No sólo se trató de inquietud, sino de una ligera sensación de sumisión; de querer estar en otra parte – bajo las cobijas – quizá maldiciendo. Quizá, suspirando. No se percató de lo necesario que era la diferencia entre una cosa y otra, hasta que la lógica le apuñaló traicioneramente por la espalda años después.

Y recordar que había bajado – segundos, por malnacidos segundos que le perseguirían por toda una vida –   la mirada de forma tan patética frente a esos ojos, hacían de Sasuke un ente repleto de rabia  y frustración. Pues aquel gesto, además de ser un recuerdo absurdo, no sólo coronaba a ese chico como el  que había ganado el inicio – de muchos – enfrentamientos  que habrían de repetirse entre ellos con el paso del tiempo – de los cuales, la mayoría provocaría el mismo Sasuke, en su afán de sobreponer su orgullo –  Sino que, así como ese idiota había sido el primero en obtener el triunfo,  así Sasuke había caído en su primera derrota frente a él.

Y lo peor era que haciendo absolutamente nada más que mirarle como el desconocido que en ese entonces era.

Le volvía loco.

Y lo que siguió después…. Ah Sasuke…

 

¡El que daba todo por sentado porque siempre era quien tenía la razón y la última palabra!

 

De no haber bajado la mirada, aquel malentendido habría acabado de  mala manera – mucho más mala de lo que ya era –.

Pero lo vio y aunque no pudo unir las piezas en ese momento,  supo que todo lo anterior, absolutamente todo, podía tener alguna otra explicación.

Y que al final de cuentas, el único malpensado era él.

 

 _“¿Te gusta lo que ves, degenerado?”_ Esa voz exhausta le dio a entender que había mirado de más y sin invitación.

Más contraria a su frágil apariencia, la forma en como le había hablado no tenía nada de delicadeza, pero si una chispa de mofa que le desagradó bastante.

 

¿Se estaba burlando de él? 

Había pensado en tenerle algo de consideración, pero el hecho de que intentase una nueva jugarreta para ponerle en ridículo – esta vez, de forma consciente y descarada – le restaba puntos para que fuera beneficiario de su  codiciada generosidad.

Ese chico no sabía con quién estaba hablando.

 

_“Sólo estoy pensando en quién demonios, a parte de un fracasado como tú, se pondría ropa interior con la cara  de un  sapo  en el trasero… ¿Acaso tu madre te sigue vistiendo?, eso parece un  pañal que cualquier otra cosa…”_

Su cara…

Que satisfacción fue ver esa cara contrariada.

 

 _“¡Óyeme, no te metas ni con mi madre, ni con Gamakichi!... tampoco con mi ropa interior!” –_ Arremetió con tan inesperado ímpetu, que Sasuke creyó que su apariencia enfermiza era una mentira – _me quedan un poco grandes…_ \- arrugó  el ceño, mirando con disgusto los huesos de la cadera que se le marcaban levemente bajo la piel y por los cuales resbalaba el borde de su prenda – ¡ _Pero es mi bóxer favorito, ganaré peso y volverá a quedarme bien, ya lo verás!”_

 

¿Bóxer favorito? ¿A quién le importaba?

Pero de alguna manera era divertido.

 

 _“¿Estás dispuesto a mostrármelo de nuevo? ¿Quién es el degenerado ahora? –_ contratacó.

 

Si, lo era.

 

 _“¡Ja, ya quisieras!”_ – hizo una mueca y se  cruzó de brazos para parecer inmune. Pero se notaba que se arrepentía de haber dicho algo que terminó por usarse en su contra. Apoyó la espalda en el casillero tras él, apretó los dientes y enfurruñado,  resopló.

Había ganado esa ronda, con tan solo un par de palabras le había hecho bajar la guardia.

Podía sentirse satisfecho.

 

  _“Preferiría  sacarme los ojos” –_ pero no se detuvo ni  cuando los ojos azules se alzaron a su encuentro.

_¿Por qué?_

 

 _“¡Yo te sacaré los ojos si no te largas ya!”_ – amenazó, aprovechando el juego de palabras… que en el momento, fue lo único que se le ocurrió, después de un singular silencio.

 _“Eh… ¿Hola?...” –_ el tercer involucrado quiso apaciguar los ánimos, pero su penosa manera de llamar la atención fue infructuosa. Desde que había iniciado ese inusual enfrentamiento, había sido desplazado y  no pudo hacer mucho en realidad; su presencia, en ese momento, era tan importante como la losa del piso o la banca de madera humedecida que se interponía entre los dos contrincantes.

Pelearse con un extraño… ese chico no tenía remedio.

 

 _“Ya quisieras” –_ Sasuke giró el rostro  con elegancia, cerrando los ojos y volviéndolos abrir cuando, en vez de la molesta cara  del chico, su mirada halló nuevamente el piso.

 

_¿Por qué?_

 

 _“¡No copies lo que digo!”_ – Se quejó alzando el puño, pero su arrebato de violencia terminó siendo completamente innecesario. Y peligroso.

 

Su cuerpo se fue hacia adelante y la fuerza de gravedad hizo lo suyo. Dos pares de ojos le vieron trastabillar y precipitarse, pero sólo un par de brazos logró llegar a tiempo antes de que terminara en el suelo.

_“Serás idiota, ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?_ – le reprendió su compañero, después de suspirar aliviado. Le dejó sentado en la banca, intercalando reproches y preocupación mientras sus manos le  palpaban para asegurarse de no encontrar algún indicio de malestar.

Sasuke discretamente se alejó, incluso retrocediendo un paso más de donde originalmente había estado en todo ese tiempo. Segundos antes, sus brazos se habían quedado en una posición comprometedora en al aire, así que antes de que esa par se diera cuenta de lo que había intentado, se llevó discretamente los brazos hacia atrás y como si no hubiera pasado nada, los dejó ahí, ocultos tras su espalda.

 

_Mi cuerpo se movió solo._

_“¡Ay,  ya Kiba, sólo fue un pequeño tropezón!” –_ protestó fastidiado, alzando la voz y dándole de manotazos para que le dejara en paz    – _“¡No ha pasado nada, ¿Ves?! –_ le afirmó, flexionando la rodilla y de paso, intentando golpear  la barbilla del chico con el muñón de su pierna.

 _“¡Oye!”_ – Se quejó, esquivándole sin mucho esfuerzo – _“¡No andes por ahí golpeando a la gente!”_

 _“Es tu culpa por tener la cara pegada ahí” –_ sonrió, con una mueca tonta que a Sasuke le pareció extraña.

 _“¡Sólo estaba tratando de ayudarte!”_ – se defendió, sabiendo que alguien más les miraba y podía malinterpretar sus palabras.

 

Pero en todo caso, ¿Por qué seguía ahí?

 

 _“Lo que pasa es que tienes un fetiche con mi pierna” –_ ajeno a la incomodidad de su amigo, le miró con ojos entrecerrados, con aire de superioridad.

 _“¡Deja de decir esas cosas!_ – Se escandalizó – _¡Tú… cabeza de nabo*!_

 _“¿Cómo me llamaste?”_ – Rezongó entre dientes, mirándole con mala cara – _¡Cuando me vuelva a crecer el cabello, te estrangularé con él!_

 _“Si, si… cálmate Rapunzel” –_ se burló el chico, riéndose suavemente al palmear la cabeza del otro – _Hmmm… todavía pican…_ \- murmuró, rascándose  la palma de la mano.

 _“Cálmate tú… ¡Cara de perro!”_ – Aprovechando su distracción, le lanzó un golpe –  “ _¡Ja, ¿No te lo esperabas, eh?_ – se jactó, mirando con orgullo como su amigo se tocaba el brazo. Se llevó un mano a la cabeza y se frotó la nuca – _“Si, pican…_  - murmuró pensativo –… _están creciendo cada vez más rápido… ”_

_“¡¿Por qué me golpeaste?!”_

_“¿Ah?” –_ Le miró extrañado  – “ _Porque quise” –_ respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

 _“¿Ah, sí? –_ el chico entrecerró los ojos – _¡Pues yo quiero irme y dejarte aquí!_

 _“Pues yo quiero que me dejes aquí, ¿Cómo ves?” –_ desafió, alzando la barbilla con presunción.

Lo que se desencadenó después, fue un lío de  dimes y diretes que pareció que no tendría fin.

_“¡Pues yo quiero que quieras que te deje aquí!_

_“Y yo quiero que quieras que yo quiera que me dejes aquí”_

_“¡Entonces yo quiero que quieras que yo quiera que quieras que te deje aquí!”_

_“Pues yo quiero un helado”_

_“¡Eso no tiene sentido!”_

_“¡Tu cara no tiene sentido!”_

_“¡Maldición! –_ El chico alzó las manos como si quisiera ahorcarle, pero sólo las agitó en el aire, exasperado – _¡No debí sacarte de tu casa! ¡Llamaré a tu papá!_

 _“¡No! –_ Suplicó dramáticamente, ridiculizando  su de por si penosa conversación  – _¡Si lo haces, creerá que fue mi idea escaparme!_

_“¡Pero si fue tu idea!”_

_“¡Pero tú estuviste de acuerdo!” –_ Le apuntó con los dedos – _“Además, papá cree que tengo que estar tooodo el día en casa, según él para descansar_ – agregó fastidiado, recordando las palabras con las que su padre le reprendía – _“¡Pero es muy aburrido, lo sabes!_ ”

 _“¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacerte caso?”_ – se quejó su amigo, de la misma manera dramática.

_“¡Porque soy tu ídolo!”_

_“¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!”_

_“¡A que sí! ¡No lo niegues!”_

_“¡Que no!”_

_“La otra vez me dijiste: Cariño, soy tu fans*, y después me besaste los pies”_

_“¡Estás loco, eso nunca pasó!”_

_“Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…” –_ Suspiró nostálgico.

_“¡Deja de decir tonterías!”_

_“¡Jamás!”_

¿Por qué demonios seguía ahí?

 

Se sentía molesto, frustrado e ignorado. Sobre todo lo último.

 

Si terminaron por hacer las paces, Sasuke ni se enteró. Dejó que siguieran con lo suyo, tratando de no escuchar las cientos de estupideces que siguieron después. Era vergonzoso mirarles, escucharles, saberse ignorante al no entender que era lo que les hacía tratarse de esa manera.  Y no conforme con ello, él mismo se negaba a alejarse de ahí hasta que su anterior conflicto se resolviera.

Ese tal Kiba… ¿Quién se creía para entrometerse en su pelea?

 

Sasuke se cubrió medio rostro con la mano, mirando al techo con hastío.

 

 _“….además, no fue mi culpa!”_ – y de pronto, el chico de ojos azules dijo algo y ambos miraron a Sasuke, uno más enojado que otro.

 

Y en su afán de quitárselos de encima, terminó por decir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

 

_“No es mi culpa que te falte una pierna.”_

 

Kiba le miró perplejo.

Sasuke se acomodó la mochila en el hombro.

Lo había dicho con tanta apatía, como la que podría haber usado al darle la hora a un desconocido.

Después de un instante de silencio, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal. No porque fuera verdad, ni porque había aprovechado aquello para hacerse el listo. En un inicio creyó que se debía a la falta de tacto con la que había respondido, posiblemente lo mejor hubiera sido quedarse callado y aceptar que, en parte, era responsable de lo que pudo – a su vez – haber sido  una dolorosa caída.

 

...

 

No, qué tontería.

 

Lo único que estaba mal era que los ojos azules no le enfrentaron. Se había quedado callado y su silencio era irritante.

Su silencio.

Su voz.

La manera en que le sonrió.

 

 _“¡Cabrón!”_ – bramó  Kiba segundos después, apoyando un pie en la banca para impulsarse contra él, pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando los brazos de su amigo se interpusieron. Forcejearon y cuando Kiba se calmó,  el chico le empujó.

 

Sasuke no tenía claro que era lo que había hecho para obtener algo como eso. Se sintió confundido, miró a Kiba, que apenas se había percatado de que su amigo  sonreía, y ambos alzaron la vista como preguntándose un _¿Por qué?_ en silencio. En medio de ellos, la suave risa se dejó venir.

_“Mira Kiba, este chico si es que es un imbécil”_ – negó con la cabeza,  sonriendo tras la mano que le ocultaba el rostro.

 

Suspiró hondamente y apoyándose en el hombro de su  desconcertado amigo se puso de pie, mirando a Sasuke directamente a los ojos.

 

 _“Entonces… acepto tu desafío”_ – exclamó. Estiró el brazo y apoyó el puño en el pecho de Sasuke – _“¡Dame unos cuantos meses y seré yo quien patee tu arrogante culo!”_

 

De vez en cuando, recordar ese momento le hacía sentirse  tal y como había dicho ese chico. No supo que cara había puesto cuando le escuchó hablar, pero seguro debió haberse visto bastante patético. Pudo haberle contestado de mil maneras, sacar su ingenio o sencillamente responderle que era un demente. Pero no lo hizo.  

Y tampoco se retractó.

A veces pensaba que si el chico se lo hubiera reclamado, posiblemente se hubiera disculpado por ser el idiota que siempre fue con él. De hecho, una parte de si aún esperaba escucharle decir algo, cualquier cosa, no importaría que tan disparatada se oyera o si fuera en medio de gritos, golpes o risas.

Pero esa vez…

 

_“Naruto…”_

 Eso fue lo que le escucho decir a su hermano cuando apareció tras de él.

 

 _“¿Qué… haces aquí? –_ le preguntó Sasuke, aprovechando la inusitada interrupción  para librarse sutilmente de la mirada del otro chico.

 

Si, estaba un poco sorprendido por verle, pero eso parecía ser menos importante que quitarse de encima aquella molesta sensación.

El mayor bajó la mirada hacia él.

 

“ _He venido a buscarte…” –_ sabiendo que su hermano le reprocharía por alguna u otra razón, terminó por decirle la verdad – _“He venido por ti y por Deidara”…_

_“Claro…” –_ contestó sin mucho interés.

 

Recién la había visto esa mañana saliendo del cuarto de  Itachi y le había dado los buenos días.

Deidara en ese tiempo era una maestra* suplente que tras el embarazo de la profesora de alguna materia que no recordaba bien cual era, había tomado su lugar. Nunca le dio clases porque él recién había entrado ese año a la preparatoria y Deidara impartía en algunos grupos de tercer año. La mayor parte de las veces trataba de no topársela pero no siempre podía evitarla. No le desagradaba pero creía que ya era suficiente con tenerla casi todos los días en su casa, escuchándole follar con su hermano por las noches.

Bien, Sasuke era un exagerado. La chica no era tan escandalosa ni se pasaba los días en su casa. En realidad, sólo le resultaba incómodo tener a la novia de su hermano en la misma escuela.

 

 

“ _Sin embargo… –_ continuó el mayor, con su habitual serenidad –… _saldrá con unas amigas…_ – pero dejó la frase inconclusa. Alzó la vista nuevamente hacia donde se encontraban el par de chicos   -  “ _¿Eres Naruto… cierto?”_

A Sasuke se le había pasado ese pequeño detalle, hasta ese momento.

 

 _“¿Itachi?” –_ Pero fue Kiba quien respondió – _¿Tú no eres el novio de la amiga de Hana*, la que da clases aquí?_

 

Sin dejar de mirar al otro chico, asintió.

Entonces Kiba terminó por atar los cabos, justo en el momento en que Sasuke lo hacía también.

 

 _“¡¿Conoces a este tipo?! –_ exclamó incrédulo.

 _“¿Conoces a estos imbéciles?” –_ acusó despectivamente.

 

Ambos se miraron y Kiba frunció el ceño.

Itachi, quien ya veía venir una pelea, se interpuso tranquilamente.

 

 _“Si… él es mi hermano, Sasuke… –_ suavemente tocó la espalda del chico y lo empujó hacia adelante – _Y ellos son… -_ sus ojos se entrecerraron y miró al chico de cabello castaño.

 

 _“Kiba” –_ Respondió el aludido rápidamente. No parecía una mala persona, pero Itachi era intimidante, por más tranquilo que pareciera.

 

 _“Disculpa, no he recordado tu nombre…” –_ Contestó con sinceridad.

 

“ _No pasa nada” –_ se llevó una mano a la cabeza,  algo nervioso – _“Tampoco es que nos hallamos visto muchas veces.”_

Era cierto. Sólo en dos o en tres ocasiones, cuando Deidara había ido de visita a su casa para encontrarse con Hana, e Itachi les esperaba en la sala mientras terminaban de alistarse. Y alguna de esas veces Naruto había estado allí.

Si lo pensaba, a  él sí que lo había reconocido.

Comenzaba a pensar que era un poco deprimente que las personas no se percataran de su presencia.

_“Sí, es cierto”_ – respondió Itachi.

 

 Sasuke entornó los ojos.

Tal parecía que su hermano mayor había tratado  de que comenzaran a llevarse bien con tan solo tenerle a él como mediador… ¡No eran unos niños, joder!, además a Sasuke le venía valiendo nada quienes era o como se llamaban. Lo único que quería era irse a casa de una buena vez y hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.  

_Valía la pena…_

Prefirió no involucrarse más y dejó que charlaran entre ellos. Sin embargo, en medio de la conversación, escuchó a Kiba comentarle a su hermano acerca de que el próximo curso entrarían a esa escuela, que gracias a un amigo habían podido escabullirse al gimnasio para alguna clase de método de rehabilitación, y que al final habían terminado en los vestidores para no ser descubiertos mientras trataban de solucionar el pequeño accidente que el de ojos azules había tenido al intentar subir por la cuerda que colgaba del techo del gimnasio.

 Luego, llegó la pregunta de cómo Itachi había aparecido. La respuesta era bastante obvia para Sasuke:

Karin.

 

 

 _“¿Por qué no me sorprende?” –_ respondió con desagrado y auto invitándose de nuevo a la charla.

 _“Ella me dijo que te vio  venir hacia aquí…  aproximadamente media hora antes” –_ miró de soslayo a su hermano – _“realmente no creí encontrarte… ”_

“ _Y hubiese sido así, de no ser por este par de maricas”_ –Listo, lo había dicho.

 _“¿Quién demonios te crees? –_ Reclamó Kiba, que desde que había aparecido Itachi, había tomado mayor protagónico – _“¡Grandísimo hijo de…_

 _“Sasuke” –_ Le llamó Itachi sin ningún atisbo de molestia. Luego, se giró hacia los chicos – _“Discúlpenlo, es un adolescente con un carácter difícil… los cambios hormonales han sido su mayor problema” –_ dijo, como si la intimidad de su hermano resultase un tema para debatir con desconocidos.

 _“Itachi, por dios…” –_ murmuró Sasuke.

 _“Si, Sasuke…_ – habló Kiba con  burla –… _me imagino que hoy es el día del mes en que te sientes pésimo ¿No?_

 

El castaño se sintió un vencedor y su amigo, aferrado a su brazo, se rio en voz baja tras su espalda.

 

 _“Y yo me imagino que hoy fue el día del mes en que no  te pudiste aguantar a llegar a tu casa para cogerte a tu novio ¿No?” –_ le respondió con seriedad.

 _“¡Que no es mi novio!”_ – Gritó de pronto, con la cara ardiéndole de vergüenza – _“¡Sólo estaba ayudándole con la prótesis, coger!… d-digo, j-joder… –_ Balbuceó, asimilando de la tontería que había dicho – _¡Agh,_ _maldición!”_

 

Ambos hermanos miraron al suelo, donde la prótesis se había quedado olvidada desde que cierta persona había venido a interrumpir las cosas. Sasuke no le dio la razón y dejó que el chico siguiera haciendo el ridículo.

Pero no disfrutaba tanto de esa humillación ajena como podría haberlo hecho en otra situación. Su mente divagaba en otras cosas… cosas que tenían que ver con que el otro chico se hubiese vuelto mudo y no se defendería como lo había hecho con anterioridad.

 

Detestaba su maldito silencio.

 

_Si hubiera sabido…_

 

 

 _“Eso no explica porque está desnudo” –_ Señaló.

 

 _“No podía acomodársela con el pantalón encima”_ –  justificó Kiba.

 

 _“Claro… –_ Contestó con sorna– _No podías acomodársela… “_

 

Oh… maldito doble sentido.

 

  _“¡N-no tengo por qué darte explicaciones!” –_ alzó la voz, aunque ya era muy tarde y era evidente que Sasuke se regocijaba con su torpeza. 

 _“Existen diferentes métodos para colocar una prótesis, dependiendo del tipo  que sea y de las particularidades del muñón… –_ intervino Itachi, sin inmutarse por el comportamientos de los dos adolescentes  – _…las prótesis de miembros inferiores se ajustan con mayor facilidad cuando no hay prendas que dificulten el trabajo…  no comprendo porque se te dificulta entender la  lógica de esa explicación, Sasuke.”_

 

No había sido su intención poner en ridículo a su hermano; pero en ocasiones, la sinceridad con la que se expresaba podía llegar a ser inconveniente. Y esa vez, había sido Sasuke  el que terminó sepultado bajo la franqueza del mayor.

Sin embargo, antes de que Kiba pudiera tomar ventaja – o que Sasuke tratara de decir algo a su favor – el mayor continuó hablando.

 

“ _En este caso se trata de una prótesis transtibial*, posiblemente sea más fácil de manejar que una transfemoral*...”_

“ _Eh… en realidad, se nos ha dificultado un poco…”_  – contestó el castaño que, aunque no se notara, sabía de lo que el mayor hablaba.

“ _Ya veo” –_ Itachi se inclinó y cogió el aparato. Se sentó en la banca y se dirigió a Kiba – “ _No parece estar dañada “_

 _“Bueno, ese no es el problema “_ – respondió con más calma.

 

Al menos Itachi parecía creerle, o simplemente no le importaba si su  condición sexual era puesta en duda. Como fuera, era mucho más fácil dialogar con él que con el odioso de su hermano.

Además, trataba a su amigo de buena manera.

Aunque, por otro lado,  Sasuke también había hecho lo mismo… o algo así.

Miró a Sasuke y este le respondió con un despectivo y silencioso _“¿Qué?”._

Era raro. No era como si ya creyera conocerlo, pero sospechaba que había algo diferente en Sasuke.  A Kiba le respondía con tanta facilidad como si estuviese acostumbrado a pelearse con el mundo entero. Pero con Naruto, sobretodo en el último instante….

…alguna clase de energía, motivación...

… y si lo pensaba, Naruto también estaba un poco…

 

“ _Entonces… ¿Cuál es?” –_ la voz de Itachi le tomó por sorpresa.

 _“Ah… si… verás… –_ se acercó, sintiendo los dedos de Naruto enterrándose en la piel de su brazo pero lo pasó por alto –… _al impulsarse para colgarse de la cuerda, se le ha zafado –_ recordó, con una mueca que deseaba convertirse en una sonrisa.

_“¿Por qué no se la ha colocado de nuevo?”_

_“Bueno… no se la sabe poner… ¡Hey! – s_ e quejó, cuando las uñas de Naruto se enterraron en su brazo – _¡Pero  es cierto, díselo!_

Pero el chico no abrió la boca.

 

 “ _Inútil.” –_ se jactó Sasuke.

 _“Cállate” –_ gruñó Kiba, quien ya se estaba cansando de cruzar palabras con ese chico.

 

Era agotador, tenía una respuesta para todo y sospechaba que no le veía como alguien que valiera la pena enfrentar… además, al que deseaba provocar era su amigo, pero Naruto, en esos momentos, ignoraba a Sasuke y éste se enojaba y se volvía cada vez más agresivo con sus comentarios. Kiba creía que si no fuera por que Itachi estaba ahí, se hubieran agarrado a golpes.

Y por más confianza que tuviera en Naruto, sabía que no estaba en condición para empezar una pelea.

_“…Es su segunda prótesis, la permanente le llegará creo que en tres meses o algo así… –_ se hizo de oídos sordos _,_ si Sasuke le ignoraba, él también podía hacerlo –… _con esta tiene poco tiempo y la mayor parte de las veces, ha sido su padre quien se la sujeta…. cuando salimos de su casa yo se la puse y creí haberlo hecho bien  pero no sé qué pasó que ya no puedo… acomodársela  –_ terminó diciendo casi en un susurro, recordando sin querer lo que Sasuke había insinuado con anterioridad.

 

 _“¿No tuvieron algún problema en el camino?”_ – preguntó Itachi.

“ _No, ninguno.  Vinimos en bicicleta, su casa no está muy lejos de aquí. Y para cruzar las canchas hasta el gimnasio, el amigo que nos ayudó a entrar nos trajo  una silla giratoria para que fuera más rápido movernos y no nos descubrieran” –_ confesó, confiando en que Itachi fuera de esas personas que podían guardar uno que otro secreto sin que las amigas de su novia, su hermana en específico, se enteraran.

 

Pero el problema era Sasuke.

Si ese chico abría la boca…

 

Itachi guardó silencio un instante. Observó con cuidado el socket* de la prótesis, movió la articulación del pie artificial y luego, se volteó hacia Naruto.

 

“ _¿Me dejarías probar?”_

 

Naruto apretó los labios, indeciso. Miró con preocupación a su amigo, aferrándose a su brazo.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

_“Supongo que… necesitamos algo de ayuda.” –_ Admitió Kiba y Naruto asintió.

 

Aceptó que el castaño le ayudase a sentarse en la banca, y cuando Itachi se arrodilló frente a él, su mano apretó con fuerza la de Kiba.

 

 _“Trataré de no lastimarte” –_ prometió Itachi, percibiendo la inquietud del chico.

 

Con  un cuidado que a Sasuke le pareció exagerado, su hermano tocó la rodilla del chico. Primero con los dedos, presionando suavemente, como buscando su aprobación. Al no hallar indicio de molestia, suavemente, deslizó ambas palmas por los costados de la rodilla hasta bajar a los extremos del muñón y se detuvo antes de tocarlo.

 

Kiba miraba con atención como Itachi parecía saber lo que hacía.  La idea de que fuera estudiante de medicina o algo similar le rondó la cabeza. Estaba convencido de que sería de esos doctores como los que aparecían en los dramas que a veces veía Hana; si, del tipo que parecía muy serio y distante, pero que tras esa imagen austera se encontraba una persona agradable, al que se le colgaban los niños en los brazos para que les diera vueltas y les regalara paletas de colores… y por el que la paciente tímida   – o enfermera, dependiendo de la trama – caía a sus encantos y terminaba casándose y sobrepoblando más al mundo.

Parecía una persona genial.

Kiba quería estudiar medicina, ese deseo lo había sentido desde pequeño, como cuando jugaba con su amigo al doctor y   le envolvía en vendas hasta que no podía mover brazos ni piernas. En su familia, la mayoría eran veterinarios y no era que le desagradara seguir con la tradición familiar, pero tenía una motivación diferente que le había  impulsado a seguir ese camino remotamente alejado:

Naruto.

Aceptaba que esa promesa cursi de la infancia era un poco patética. De pequeños le había prometido que le curaría; y no  con cualquier promesa, sino con una de escupitajo y apretón de manos. Y ese tipo de promesas no podían dejarse sin cumplir, por más imposibles que parecieran.

Sin embargo, cuando su amigo tuvo una mejora años después, el deseo no se perdió, sino que le alentó con mucha más fuerza. Naruto había sido el empuje inicial, pero Kiba había encontrado algo más por lo que seguir adelante. Algo que le motivaba de diferente manera, que le hacía sentir que podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa.

Si, Kiba quería ser esa clase de doctor que salvase a la paciente tímida que no podía verlo.

Un motivo, a primera instancia, sin mucho sentido en realidad.

Bien, era estúpido.

 

_“Qué asco con esa cara… das pena.”_

Sasuke le había pillado en un momento de drama existencial, y no contento con eso, le había dejado en evidencia.

 

“ _No te metas en mis asuntos, idiota.” –_ gruñó.

 

Sasuke movió los hombros.

_“No me interesan…_ –  dijo, volviendo su mirada hacia donde se encontraba su hermano. Pareció que no diría más, hasta que…  – _“pero tú te metiste primero en los míos…” –…_ le lanzó un comentario que traía una amenaza implícita en sus palabras.

Kiba le miró confundido.  

¿Y eso cuando había sucedido?

¡Pero si ese mismo día le había conocido!

Ese chico estaba loco.

 

 _“Por favor, ponte de pie” –_ pidió en voz baja Itachi.

 

Kiba, quien estaba cerca, logró escucharle y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la prótesis estaba firme y asegurada. Creyó que su amigo le pediría ayuda, pero cuando se inclinó para tomar su mano, Naruto se paró por sí solo.

De rodillas, Itachi, le observó impasible.

 

 _“¿Te lastima?”_    – preguntó.

 

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

El mayor se puso de pie y le dio espacio.

 

_“Prueba caminar con ella”_

El chico miró hacia el frente y dio un primer paso.

Ya lo había visto hacerlo muchas veces, pero no podía evitar emocionarse cada que le  miraba caminar tomando el control de su pierna artificial. Le vio dar unos cuantos pasos más y cuando se giró para mirarle, Kiba levantó ambos pulgares.

 No supo porque, pero por un instante volteó hacia Sasuke. Quizá había pensado que diría alguna cosa hiriente o fuera de lugar con tal de menospreciar el esfuerzo de su amigo.

Pero el comentario nunca llegó.

 

 _“Haz hecho un buen trabajo Itachi”  –_ reconoció Kiba, después de lanzar por la borda aquel pensamiento estúpido que era mejor que no fuera cierto, porque de serlo, se volvería un caótico problema – _“Nos has sacado de un apuro, muchas gracias”_

_“Sólo ha sido cuestión de ajustarla más hacia arriba” –_

_“Si… supongo que me desesperé por la cuestión de que no nos descubrieran y no me fije en ello” –_ reconoció, con un poco de vergüenza y sintiéndose de alguna manera reprendido.

 _“Sería conveniente que se vistiera y regresaran a su hogar –_ Itachi tomó los pantalones de Naruto que estaban en el suelo y se los entregó a Kiba – _Sí  lo que dijiste es cierto, su padre debe estar preocupado por él. Lo recomendable sería avisarle donde se encuentra”_

 _“¿Es necesario?” –_ preguntó Kiba, más para sí mismo que para que alguien le diera la razón. De sólo pensar en la futura reprimenda por parte del padre  chico…

 

Pero nada comparado con la de su madre.

 

“ _Es recomendable que así sea” –_ afirmó Itachi.

 

Kiba suspiró.

_“Pues qué remedio”_ – sí, no había mucho que hacer. Había sido una tontería creer que podrían escaparse sin que nadie se enterara.

 

Caminó apesadumbrado hacia su amigo y le ayudó a vestirse, en medio de muecas que Naruto le hacía para hacerse el gracioso.

Mientras el par de chicos volvía a sus tonterías, Sasuke detuvo por el brazo a su hermano en el momento en que pasó a un lado de él. Sin girarse, Itachi bajó la mirada y espero en silencio a que el chico hablara.

 

“ _¿Qué demonios fue eso?” –_ preguntó el menor, casi en un susurro.

 

Itachi dio un paso atrás y sin soltarse del agarre, respondió.

 

_“Mamá hará la cena hoy… ha dicho que nos espera para que estemos todos reunidos”_

Sasuke frunció el ceño, molesto por la descarada evasiva.

 

“ _¿Qué pretendes?” –_ volvió a interrogarle, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

 

 _“Itachi…” –_ La voz dudosa de  Kiba interrumpió su conversación.

 

Había sido sin intención, Naruto  le había pedido que le llamase antes de que se fuera y él, como siempre, había terminado por seguirle el juego. Kiba ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del ambiente tenso que se había formado entre los hermanos, así que cuando ambos se giraron no supo a qué se debía que Sasuke le mirara como si quisiera patearle el trasero.

En cambio Naruto, ya vestido, dio un paso al frente, con la frente en alto y la mirada llena de convicción.

Y entonces…

Lo hizo.

 

A Sasuke se le resbaló la mochila por el hombro.

Y kiba se dio un manotazo en la cara.

 

¿Acaso…

 

“ _Carajo Naruto, te has equivocado” –_ reprochó Kiba, que a esas alturas, ya no sabía que pensar.

Su amigo le miró interrogante.

 

 _“Era así, tonto”_ – Le mostró Kiba, moviendo lentamente la mano para que su amigo se diera cuenta de su  error – _“debías mover la mano cerca de la boca, no presionar tus dedos sobre  ella –_ vio como Naruto abrió la boca y un silencioso “ _Ah”_ se dibujó en sus labios – _lo que hiciste parecía un…_

 

¡¿Acaso había lanzado un beso?!

Tiempo después, Sasuke se enteraría de que  el chico había intentado darle las gracias a Itachi por medio del lenguaje de señas, y también el motivo por el cual había elegido esa manera de demostrarle gratitud.  Pero en ese momento la situación era una ridiculez total. 

 

Y todo pareció empeorar cuando miró a su hermano.

 

Sasuke sintió una pulsación incómoda en su parpado inferior.

 

 

_Si hubiera sabido…_

 

 

Itachi estaba sonriendo.

**Author's Note:**

> *Cabeza de nabo. No, no ese nabo :P… Kiba se refiere al tubérculo de la variación redonda y lo compara con la cabeza sin cabello de Naruto. O Quizá lo dijo por el señor cabeza de nabo del castillo vagabundo, ese que se la pasa brincando de un lado a otro y sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta el final. Bueno, por una u otra razón, viene a ser prácticamente lo mismo.
> 
> *Soy tu fans. Realmente no recuerdo muchos detalles, pero por aquí se volvió una frase algo popular. Si, la escritura es errónea pero he escuchado en ocasiones que la pronuncian de esa manera, como una forma de burla o chiste raro. Me causa gracia escucharla :P
> 
> *Maestra. Yep, Deidara, aquí es una chica… o casi.  
> O totalmente, quien sabe, estoy loca. Generalmente a Itachi lo emparejan con este chico, y bueno, hace mucho que no veo la serie de Naruto, pero no recuerdo que este par interactuara tanto como para que se diera algo entre ellos – o algo así, las parejas son complicadas –
> 
> En fin, que he emparejado a estos dos porque… hmmm…
> 
> Me pregunto porque.
> 
> *Hana. La hermana mayor de Kiba en la serie. No sé, me parece un personaje interesante.
> 
> *Prótesis transtibial. Miembro artificial utilizado cuando la amputación es por debajo de la rodilla.
> 
> *Prótesis transfemoral. Miembro artificial utilizado cuando la amputación es por encima de la rodilla.
> 
> *Socket. Es la parte superior de una prótesis, la que se une al muñón y permite la sujeción de la prótesis completa. En este caso, la que Naruto lleva es una prótesis temporera, algo así como una intermedia mientas está en fase de rehabilitación y le llega la que será la definitiva. 
> 
> Y repetiré que me ha quedado ridículamente largo.
> 
> Y pues… creo que es todo XD
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Chaito herman@s!
> 
> *desaparece debajo de su cama*


End file.
